Comfortable
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Myungsoo yang seorang Slytherin ketika menghadapi kekasih Gryffindornya, Sungyeol, supaya merasa nyaman bersama dirinya. [AU. MyungYeol. Hogwarts!AU. Slytherin!Myungsoo. Gryffindor!Sungyeol. BL. DLDR] RnR guys?


Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Myungsoo yang seorang Slytherin ketika menghadapi kekasih Gryffindornya, Sungyeol, supaya merasa nyaman bersama dirinya.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 _ **Comfortable**_

 _by_ **Fujimoto Yumi**

 **Kim Myungsoo X Lee Sungyeol**

 **Sunggyu, Hoya**

 _ **Belong to God and themselves**_

 _ **Hogwarts/Magical**_

 _by_ **J.K Rowling**

 _ **Romance/Fluffy/Fantasy**_

 _ **BL, Shonen-ai, OOC! Hogwarts!AU**_

 _ **DLDR, temans. Hanya ide yang muncul tiba-tiba.**_

 _ **Enjoy. And leave a review?**_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Myungsoo berjalan menyusuri koridor kastil yang sepi. Ia menaiki undakan setiap tangga menuju kelas yang menjadi tempat janjiannya dengan sang kekasih. Maklum saja, ia tinggal di bawah tanah dan kekasihnya tinggal di puncak kastil, jadilah mereka harus menentukan tempat untuk ketemuan. Dan kelas transfigurasi yang jarang terpakai menjadi sarang cinta mereka.

Myungsoo melihat rembulan yang tampak dari jendela besar kastil terlihat _begitu_ terang, hari itu hampir tengah malam dan ia lagi-lagi melanggar jam malam hanya untuk menemui kekasih hatinya. Ah, sungguh cinta membutakan segalanya. Tak pernah ia peduli sekalipun tertangkap Professor atau Mr. Yong si penjaga kastil yang memungkinkan ia dapat detensi, yang penting ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Itu saja.

Myungsoo membuka pelan pintu ruang kelas kosong tersebut. Ah, tidak kosong karena ternyata di salah satu meja sang kekasih sudah mendaratkan bokongnya di sana terlebih dahulu.

Ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, sosok yang tadinya memandang langit dengan rembulan tersebut langsung berpaling ke arah sosok yang datang, sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Dan sosok yang beberapa menit lalu memandang bulan bernama Sungyeol itu sontak berlari dan menerjang Myungsoo yang baru datang.

"Ups," Myungsoo mundur selangkah akibat terjangan yang lumayan kuat dari kekasihnya. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian membawa kekasihnya yang sudah menempel manja padanya ke sebuah bangku yang _kebetulan_ tersambung menjadi satu untuk dua orang dan duduk di sana. Myungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya disusul dengan sang kekasih yang menyandar padanya. "Kau sudah lama menunggu, Yeol?"

Sosok bernama Sungyeol itu hanya menggeleng dalam sandarannya pada tubuh Myungsoo. Tangannya melonggarkan dasi berwarna hijau-perak milik kekasihnya lalu melepasnya, kemudian menaruhnya _begitu_ saja di atas meja. Lalu tangannya berlanjut membuka tiga kancing teratas yang masih kelihatan dari jubah yang menutupi seluruh kancingnya. Detik berikutnya, tangan halus Sungyeol mengusap-usap dada bidang Myungsoo membuat sosok itu agak menggeram—karena menahan desahan.

" _Ne_ , Myungie~ kautahu tidak? Hari ini, rasanya lelaaaaaah sekali," curhat Sungyeol mengenai harinya yang sialnya tak ada jam bersamaan dengan asrama Slytherin. Jadinya ia tidak bisa sedikit bermanja pada sang kekasih. "Aku banyak dapat tugas _essai_ dan rasanya kepalaku mau pecah hanya dengan mengingatnya. Apalagi… ramuan…" Sungyeol menerawang akan kemampuannya di bidang ramuan. _Nol besar_. Kalau bukan karena Myungsoo yang selama ini membantunya, mana bisa ia menyelesaikan tugas laknat dari Professor Cho itu? _Duh_. Maaf saja, dia _tidak_ minat.

Lain halnya Myungsoo yang sedikitnya ahli di bidang tersebut, tersenyum kecil pada sang kekasih lalu mengusap surai orang tercintanya. "Nanti kubantu. Sekarang cepatlah tidur, Yeol. Aku tidak yakin Hoya belum kembali ke asrama. Nanti bagaimana kaumasuk?"

"Hm? Yakin kau mau aku langsung tidur?" tanya Sungyeol sangsi sambil terus membiarkan tangannya mengusap-usap dada bidang Myungsoo di dalam kemejanya. Matanya mengilat nakal, menggoda sang kekasih.

Sang murid Slytherin yang merasa digoda itu pun menatap tajam ke arah kekasih Gryffindornya. Seketika, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mentransfigurasikan meja dan kursi di belakangnya menjadi sebuah ranjang. _Well_ , kemampuan mereka sudah meningkat mengingat mereka adalah siswa kelas tujuh yang akan menjalani _N.E.W.T_ beberapa bulan ke depan.

Myungsoo langsung mendorong kekasihnya ke ranjang tersebut, kemudian mengklaim bibirnya sambil tangannya berusaha melepas simpul dasi merah-emas lalu melepasnya, membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ciuman yang Myungsoo berikan makin lama semakin panas, tangannya yang bebas terus berusaha melepas apapun yang menjadi penghalangnya. Bibirnya masih terus bergerak, memanja Sungyeol yang ikut membalasnya. Namun ketika jarinya menemukan pengait celana yang berhasil ia temukan di balik jubah, intensitas balasan ciuman dari Sungyeol melemah. Myungsoo langsung menatap ke arah kekasihnya dan berdecak. " _Tsk_. Dasar. Siapa yang menggodaku siapa yang tertidur sekarang?"

Myungsoo tak segera bangun, ia justru memandangi wajah bak bayi sang kekasih yang tampak benar-benar kelelahan. Tangannya mengusap pipi putih itu, tanpa noda sedikitpun. Lalu beralih dengan menyampirkan poni yang basah oleh keringat, dan Myungsoo mengecupnya. Sebelum ia mengecup bibir yang tadi dimanjanya.

Myungsoo akhirnya ingat mereka ada di mana. Tidak baik terus berada di luar asrama yang memungkinkan tertangkap dalam keadaan begini oleh seorang Professor yang sedang patroli malam atau mungkin Mr. Yong dan peliharaannya yang suka berkeliaran. Jadilah Myungsoo langsung bangun dan membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat di sekitar. Detik selanjutnya, ia menggendong Sungyeol dengan _piggy back_ menuju ke asrama sang kekasih, asrama Gryffindor.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Myungsoo sampai di depan lukisan _Fat Lady_ yang sudah tertidur pulas. Masih dengan Sungyeol dalam gendongannya, ia berharap kalau Hoya –sahabat sang kekasih segera menunjukkan batang hidungnya untuk membukakan pintu supaya Myungsoo bisa menaruh Sungyeol di kasurnya lalu kembali ke asramanya.

Tetapi kenyataannya, ketika ia memutuskan menunggu (agak sedikit jauh dan lukisan untuk masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor) dengan sesekali memperhatikan sekitar, dan setidaknya jangan sampai membuat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk itu terusik, Myungsoo yang menahan beban berat pada punggungnya merasa pegal. Apalagi pada kakinya karena sejak tadi ia berdiri.

Namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Hoya tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Apakah sahabat kekasihnya itu sudah kembali dari patroli malam? Atau mungkin sudah tidur dan lupa kalau kebiasaan sahabatnya sebelum tidur belum berubah?

Ah. Terlalu banyak atau di dalam pikiran Myungsoo. Akhirnya dengan mengambil resiko besar dan tak mau memikirkan akibatnya, _namja_ tampan itu membawa sang kekasih yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan bahunya sebagai bantal menuju ke bawah tanah, yaitu asramanya. Asrama Slytherin.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Pagi mulai datang dengan begitu sunyi. Keheningan akibat seluruh orang di kastil tua bertajuk sekolah Hogwarts itu masih terlelap tiba-tiba dipecah oleh lenguhan seseorang di atas tempat tidur _single_ nan nyaman di sebuah kamar asrama Slytherin.

Sesosok _namja_ bermata sipit itu menggeliat karena merasa sudah seharusnya bangun. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama empat orang lainnya sebelum tanpa sengaja menengok ke arah samping kirinya, tempat tidur sang sepupu.

 _Namja_ bernama Sunggyu yang berada di tempat tidur terdekat dengan pintu itu langsung membeliak ketika mendapati orang lain di atas tempat tidur sepupunya, Kim Myungsoo. Sunggyu langsung bangun dari tidurannya dan mendekati tempat tidur itu.

Mengguncang tubuh Myungsoo dengan semangat, dengan pelan ia juga berbisik. Sambil sesekali memperhatikan _namja_ lain yang asik mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Myungsoo di balik selimut tebal _namja_ tampan itu. "Hei, Myungsoo- _ah_. Myungsoo bangun, _kajja_ ," Sunggyu menghentak sekali lagi tubuh _namja_ itu dan tak ada respon. "Hei, Kim Myungsoo. Apa kau sudah gila membawa Sungyeol ke sini? Myungsoo banguuuun."

Myungsoo melenguh merasa terusik. Ia benar-benar mengantuk karena semalam bukannya langsung tidur ia _malah_ asik memandangi kekasihnya yang tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Pikirannya semalam melanglang buana ke mana-mana. Jadilah, ia baru bisa tidur saat jam menunjukkan dini hari. Lalu sekarang, ada yang berusaha membangunkannya –dan Myungsoo tahu siapa itu membuatnya sangat jengkel. Dengan _malah_ membalikkan badan dan justru memeluk erat orang yang tidur satu kasur bersamanya, _namja_ tampan itu tak menghiraukan suara sang sepupu yang kelihatannya semakin geram.

"Astaga, Myung. Cepat bangun. Ayo bangun. Kau harus mengantar Sungyeol kembali ke asramanya. Kim Myungsoo!"

" _Aish_ , berisik, Gyu. Ini masih gelap. Aku masih _ngantuk_."

"Justru karena masih gelap. Cepat bangun dan antar Sungyeol ke asramanya sebelum seluruh penghuni Slytherin tahu kau membawa seorang Gryffindor masuk ke sini, bahkan seranjang denganmu."

"Gyu, _please_. Biarkan saja. Aku benar-benar mengant—"

"Myungsoo, aku tidak tahu detensi apa yang akan kau terima kalau Professor Cho tahu kau membawa Sungyeol ke sini, astaga. Cepat bangun!" Sunggyu semakin kesal karena tingkah sepupunya yang terkadang suka seenak jidatnya.

Namun mendengar apa yang Sunggyu _bilang_ , membuat Myungsoo langsung berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa lalu melirik ke arah seseorang yang semakin merapatkan diri padanya, menggesekkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Myungsoo. Myungsoo mengusap surai _brunette_ itu kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Berbisik pelan berusaha membangunkan sang kekasih, "Hei, Yeol. Ayo bangun, kuantar kau kembali ke asrama."

"Hm~" Sungyeol hanya berdeham meninggalkan Sunggyu yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya memperhatikan sekitar. Ia bisa melihat sedikit demi sedikit Sungyeol membuka matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata elang Myungsoo. " _Morning_ , Myung."

" _Morning, love_. Sekarang ayo bangun dan kuantar kembali ke asrama."

Sungyeol hanya mengangguk ketika _namja_ tampan itu membawanya menjauhi asrama berlambang ular tempat kekasihnya tinggal. Meninggalkan Sunggyu yang sekali lagi menghela napas lelah.

"Tidak apa jika penghuni kamar ini yang terbangun. Tapi bagaimana kalau seluruh penghuni Slytherin atau Professor Cho? Astaga, Myungsoo. Kau ini makin lama makin gila, _deh_ ," gerutunya pelan akan tingkah laku sang sepupu.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Keduanya sampai di lubang lukisan _Fat Lady_ yang masih terkantuk-kantuk. Sungyeol yang walaupun belum sepenuhnya terjaga, berbalik menghadap Myungsoo lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pemuda tampan itu. " _Ne, mian ne_ , Myungie. Karena kebiasaanku yang harus bermanja denganmu _dulu_ sebelum tidur kau jadi harus _selalu_ kurepotkan _begini_."

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengait pinggang _namja_ di depannya. Bibirnya mengecup dahi sang kekasih. "Jangan dipikirkan dan sekarang masuklah. Kau bisa berakhir tidur di asramaku juga karena sahabatmu yang tidak muncul itu."

Sungyeol mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir sang pacar yang Myungsoo balas dengan suka rela. Jadilah mereka saling memagut bibir pasangan di pagi yang perlahan merangkak bising akibat seluruh penghuni kastil yang mulai terbangun.

Myungsoo melepas ciumannya walau terpaksa karena mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ia dengan cepat memberikan kecupan di mana pun daerah yang bisa ia jangkau pada kekasihnya lalu pamit untuk kembali ke asrama. "Aku kembali dulu ke asrama, _okay_? Nanti ketemu di aula besar. _Love you._ "

Sungyeol tersenyum. " _Love you too_ , Myungie."

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Sungyeol langsung melemparkan diri lagi ke ranjangnya dan siap mengarungi mimpi indah bersama sang kekasih. Namun tidak jadi ketika mendapati seseorang mengguncang badannya. Sungyeol sontak membuka mata dan melihat Hoya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Astaga, Yeol. Maafkan aku semalam tidak muncul. Aku tidak patroli dan aku ketiduran. Jadi kau tidur di mana? Myungsoo tetap menemanimu, kan?"

Memang sebenarnya bukan rahasia lagi perihal hubungan antara Myungsoo dan Sungyeol. Namun tetap saja, bertemu diam-diam di malam hari dan memungkinkan terus melanggar jam malam itu hal yang bahaya, jadinya… dengan bantuan seorang prefek seperti Hoya mereka bia sedikitnya tenang.

Dan pagi ini, Hoya membangunkan Sungyeol dengan raut kekhawatiran sambil meminta maaf terus menerus.

Sungyeol seketika nyengir melihat tampang Hoya dan terkekeh kecil. "Hoya, tenangkan dirimu. Semalam aku tidur di asrama Myungsoo, _kok_."

" _WHA_ —"

"Psstttt," Sungyeol langsung membekap mulut sahabatnya yang akan teriak. "Jangan berisik. Nanti yang lain bangun."

"Astaga, Yeol. Katakan kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi seluruh penghuni asrama ular itu. Lagipula kebiasaanmu itu aneh sekali, tahu."

" _Well_ , aku bangun dan segera kembali sebelum mereka semua bangun, _kok_. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir _begitu_. Dan lagi bukan salahku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada Myungsoo."

" _O-okay_. Sekarang kau mandi setelah itu kita turun sarapan. Dan terserahmu lah, asal kau berhati-hati."

"Sip, _okay_ , Hoya."

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Hari itu hari Jum'at, yang artinya tak ada lagi kelas bersamaan dengan asrama Slytherin, dan Sungyeol langsung dibuat _badmood_ karenanya. Hoya yang berjalan di samping sahabatnya maklum saja akibat perubahan _mood_ Sungyeol di hari di mana tak ada kelas bersama anak-anak asrama ular tersebut. Sudah biasa. Sungyeol memang _begitu_. Tapi mungkin dengan bertemu di aula besar, hal tersebut bisa membuat _mood_ Sungyeol lebih baik. Terlihat ketika Myungsoo bersama Sunggyu berjalan ke arah mereka yang hampir memasuki pintu aula besar untuk sarapan.

Myungsoo melemparkan senyum mautnya yang Hoya yakin bisa membuat seluruh penghuni kastil mimisan, namun mereka juga tahu bahwa senyum itu sudah menjadi hak paten milik Lee Sungyeol dari Gryffindor. Mereka pun hanya bisa mengagumi dalam diam.

Hoya dan Sunggyu meninggalkan dua kekasih yang tak pernah peduli waktu dan tempat itu di depan pintu aula besar untuk mengisi tenaga.

Sungyeol balas tersenyum pada kekasihnya lalu mendekat, melingkarkan tangannya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher sang kekasih Slytherinnya. "Hari ini tidak ada jam denganmu lagi~" adunya manja membuat Myungsoo tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping Sungyeol. "Besok akhir pekan, _dear_. Dan Senin kita bisa bertemu lagi di kelas Professor Kim, _remember_?"

Sungyeol mengangguk dalam kenyamanan yang Myungsoo berikan. "Aku selalu menunggu akhir pekan dan hari Senin. Jadi besok… Hogsmeade?"

Myungsoo mengangguk. "Besok kita ke Hogsmeade. _Jaa_ , kita harus sarapan, _love_."

"Tentu."

Dan sebelum mereka memasuki aula besar yang dipenuhi seluruh murid dan staff guru, Myungsoo juga Sungyeol berbagi ciuman di depan pintu besar itu di pagi yang langitnya sangatlah cerah, _begitu_ cerah sampai mereka merasa bahwa hari ini atau pun besok dan seterusnya akan berakhir bahagia.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 _ **END**_

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note : Astagaaaaa saya buat apaan? Aneh banget pasti. Tiba-tiba ide ini muncul gitu aja. Dan jangan tanya kenapa Sunggyu ada di Slytherin. Well, kan ceritanya seluruh keluarga Myungsoo sampe sepupu-sepupunya itu berpotensi di Slytherin. Ya gitu aja anggepnya wkwk.**_

 _ **Btw boleh minta komennya?**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Signed, Fujimoto Yumi  
**_


End file.
